The Journal of Noah Puckerman
by mccourynn
Summary: Finn is Puck's best friend and feels that Puck keeps too much to himself. So he convinces him to wirte it down in a journal.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal,

The only reason I agreed to write in this thing is because Finn asked me to. He is my best friend and doesn't want to see me go crazy.

So on that note, I, Noah Puckerman am a victim of statutory rape. I know, I know. Puck not you, never you. You're too much of a bad ass well my friend it true and I will not tell anyone but you. But if you think I'm just going to jump into the story you're mad. So let's go to the beginning.

While other kids lie in bed my mother's tool bag of a boyfriend came in and showed off the baby he helped make, Sarah. Well of course this wasn't going to fly, not in my house. I may have been only ten, but my dad left me in charge of this place when he died. I'm only 12 now but I slugged him as hard as I could and took that poor child out of his reach. She is beautiful, unlike that scum bag and I'm going to make sure she doesn't end up like that. He came up mad, I just closed the door in his face I don't give a rats ass what he tells my mother. I am always on baby duty she is two so I'm the only one she knows. When I wake up for school the coast is clear cause moms off at work she already took the baby to daycare and tool bag is passed out cold. So I took the bus. My best friend Finn is waiting in our usual seat.

After school Finn and I hang out until his mom calls him home for what ever reason. Today went a little differently though. We went to a park; we were having so much fun until these baboons came and had to ruin it. Finn was quick to back down, but I wasn't about to let the jerks rain on my day. So I stood my ground. Let's just say I left the park with a black eye, a split lip and probably a few broken ribs.

I never heard the end of it from the tool bag.

Oh side note if you were wondering the tool bags name is Danny.

Any way as time went on and the baby grew up she grew closer and closer to me. She doesn't like the way Danny hurts her Noah. I'm 18 and she is eight. I practically raised this kid, she knows her mother and father are useless and I'm her brother. Well this day topped all when I got home with Sarah, he was piss poor drunk, he was also pissed off at something someone did.

He came right up and hit Sarah! Who does he think he is touching my little sister like that? I shoved him right on him ass. He sprung up quicker than ever and had me in a head lock. "Sarah, go up stairs honey, I'll be there soon." I cooed to her so she didn't think I was in too much pain.

She did as she was told with tears in her eyes. How could he do that to her everyday? He swung me around into the glass table. It shattered into a million pieces and I heard Sarah scream. I got up to go up stairs and he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me to the ground. He kicked my side and bolted upstairs, I knew that wasn't good. I took off after him to see his entire group of card playing drunken buddies surrounding my little princess. I shoved my way through them all and scooped her into my arms, where she knew she'd be safe. Everyone shouted at me but I didn't care they weren't going to hurt her, not on my watch. That's when one of them grabbed me, Rachel's dad. He said I was very handsome. I shuttered at the thought that popped into my mind. I told Sarah to hide in her room and lock the door. "No matter what you hear don't open the door until I say so. Okay?" she nodded to my command.

Rachel's dad sat me on his lap, "you're a cute one puck."

I just shook the comment off, one of them grabbed at my shirt, tugging it right off my body. I quivered at the sudden cool air hitting my body. Rachel's dad was nipping at y neck. I hated feeling so dirty, but I had to do it, otherwise they'd go after my princess and I can't let that happen. Before I knew it I was pinned to the ground, Danny had gotten rope and was tying my arms to the banister on the stairs. I tried to fight it, but there were too many of them and not enough of me. I was vulnerable, Danny pulled at my jeans until they were around my ankles.

"No. Please. Don't." I felt pathetic; I couldn't stop them from hurting me.

With out warning Rachel's dad entered me. I screamed louder than I ever have before. That's when one of them shut me up by putting their dick in my mouth. I tried to pull my face away but another guy held it there. When all was said and done, I was bruised from head to toe; bleeding and I just wanted to lay there. But I knew I had to get up, for Sarah's sake. I got dressed again and knocked on her door "Sarah," I said trying to pill back the tears in my eyes "it's me honey, open up."

The door swung open and I was dragged into a hug. I tried not to wince but I couldn't help it. I felt her tears running though my shirt. I was ashamed. I soothed her and told her it would be alright.

I was wondering by now where the fuck my mom was; it's 2 in the morning. I decided it isn't the best thing to stay here tonight. So I packed a bag of clothes for us and got into the car where Sarah was patiently waiting for me. I called up Finn and asked if I could come over and stay the night. He said no problem. I know he wasn't expecting me to show up at the door bloody and bruised with Sarah on my hip. But that's how I showed up any way. Burt came down and he looked at me with pain filled eyes, as he set up the guest room for us. He has done this for years now, ever since Danny moved in with me and my mom. I cleaned myself up and put Sarah to bed. I explained the whole situation to Finn. By the time I went to bed it was about 5 am, good thing we don't have school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with Sarah right on top of me, she felt safe when she was as close as possible to me. I had a splitting head ache, so I snuck my way out from under her. I walked to the kitchen, apparently Burt had to work because his care was gone, and Finn was still asleep I know it. So I was clear to walk down with out a shirt on. Until I got there, I saw Kurt and automatically felt awkward. I saw him staring at me and I couldn't tell if it was because the bruises, which it probably was or because of the fact that I was shirtless. But I didn't care. I grabbed some aspirin and water and headed right back upstairs. I fell back asleep for a while.

I woke up to Sarah Rustling around. I picked her up and lead her to the bathroom because I knew that's what she needed. I put her down and walked to the kitchen again. Kurt wasn't there anymore so I felt less awkward. When Sarah was done she met me in the kitchen and we went back upstairs I gave her her clothes and walked to the bathroom with mine.

Once I was dressed I went to the room and saw she was with Finn, I excused my self for a walk using hand gestures to tell him. I was walking by a park when I heard Kurt scream. I screamed his name trying desperately to find him. Searching everywhere, I was about to give up When I saw three homophobes surrounding him, pushing him and throwing him to the ground. I stalked over with my fists clenched. I pushed one of them down, the other two shot me a glare. I told them to let him go or else. They didn't. And the one I knocked over took my feet out from under me. He punched me in the nose. I felt blood start to trickle down my face. But I was a good fighter one on one. So I got him down and out. The next guy came on to me; he wrapped his arms around me at my elbows so I couldn't fight while the other guy slammed his fists into my ribs. I whirled around and I got the one around my arms off and on the ground. I shot the third guy a look and he was a chicken shit because he just took off. I saw Kurt had a bruise forming on his jaw line. He looked at me "you're bleeding."

I winced when he touched my nose; he asked if I was okay. I said sure. We started walking back to the Hummel-Hudson house hold. On our way we run into none other than Rachel's dad. Kurt saw my eyes get shifty, because he led the way past him. But I wasn't the one he wanted, because he quickly grabbed Kurt's arm, Kurt let out a yelp at the force he was grabbed. Instinctively I jumped in and pushed between the two of them. "Let him go," I growled through clenched teeth, trying to seem scarier than the last time.

It didn't really help because he grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back. I squirmed trying to get free when Danny came into my view. I tried as hard as I possibly could to get away, Kurt sprung me free just in time for us to take off.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's dad screamed after us and chased us down the street screaming that I didn't have to I was to fun to pass up, he'd catch me if it was the last thing he did. While running Kurt shot a questioning glance in my direction. I shook it off. We took a bunch of turns and eventually we lost them, but we lost ourselves to. We were completely one hundred percent lost. I texted Finn to tell him that I'd be back soon, just so he didn't start to worry. We walked slower to catch our breath. Finally we got to a street I knew, my old street, not the best idea going down this street but it's the only chance we've got of getting back to Kurt's house before dark. I went first just for the pure and simple fact that I handled these guys everyday of my life for at least three years. We darted past my house and down the street. When we finally got in Kurt's house I got barreled down by Sarah. My ribs still hurt pretty badly but I sucked it up. "Can we go to the park Noah?"

How could I say no to my princess, so that's what we did. We all went to the park and we all had a pretty good time. Carole came and picked us up so we didn't have to walk in the dark. Sarah was a sleep on my lap by the time we got home. We all kind of skipped dinner and went to bed.

In the morning Carole took Finn and Kurt to church, Burt went to work, leaving the house to me and Princess. It was awesome until we got really bored. I took her for a walk, I showed her around the neighborhood since she didn't get out that much at our mom's house. We went to her favorite playground; the one I got my ass kicked at when I was younger. Go figure. Well I sat there and watched her have a great time, and I thought about all the good sides to her being my little sister. If any one ever tried to hurt her I would kill them. And then there's the fact that she has good looks. She is so smart, but soon her scream took me out of my trance. I whipped my head around to see someone grabbing her, I couldn't see their face but I went after them. I caught up and tackled them to the ground while it was still soft enough I wouldn't hurt my baby. I told her to run as I went to get up and follow behind her, but her tormentor grabbed my ankle sending me to the ground like a bag of bricks. The way I landed sent a shooting pain through my sides. But I was up again quickly to make sure Sarah was still safe, but when I looked around I couldn't find her. I screamed out her name trying to find out which way they had gone, but I didn't see anything. I felt my heart break inside my chest especially when I saw the face of her tormentor was Danny. I ran as fast as I could to my mom's house.

When I got there, there she was safe and sound. I walked up to her and my mom came out of no where and smacked the bajesus out of my face. She screamed in my face "how dare you take my baby you son of a bitch!"

"Well if I am the son of a bitch, I guess just makes you a bitch," I retorted earning another smack in the face.

Danny told me to watch what I said to my mother. I told his to kiss my ass. That's when I felt his large hand wrap around my throat as tight as they could. I was getting dizzy, but I heard Sarah screaming "Stop it! Stop now! You're hurting him! Stop it!"

He let go long enough to back hand her. After that no amount of strength in the world could have held me down. I kicked him right in the knee cap and he went down like a sack of flour. I scooped up Sarah and tried to calm her down. When Danny got up he wasn't happy, but I just walked away from him. I took us both to my room in the basement. And locked the pad lock so no one could get down there, luckily I have a bathroom and some of Sarah's clothes down here. So we just drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of banging on the door, I just dragged Sarah into a big hug, as if to tell her she is safe. Once the banging subsided I told Sarah to hide under my bed and went to check things out. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, and cried out in pain when it was slammed quickly into my face. I toppled down the stairs, all 20 of them. I cried out when I hit the cement floor. I heard heavy foot steps creeping down the stairs and I tried to get up quickly. When my hand was stepped on, I stopped tugging. I was roughly grabbed by the back of the neck and dragged up to the attic where all of Danny's card buddies were

"Please not again!" I pleaded

"But you were so good; better then my useless wife and daughter."

'Poor Rachel I thought to myself.' I squirmed to get free; this wasn't going to happen again. I ran down the ladder and closed it. I grabbed my princess and took her to school; I had a written note from last time tool bag made us late so I just signed his name. When I showed up Finn pulled me off to the side, basically telling me he texted me a million and two times trying to find me and that I look like shit. After school princess and I went back to the Hummel-Hudson house. I was sitting on the porch when that bitch of a mother and Danny showed up with the cops. There he is, he stole our daughter. I stood quickly, and my arm was twisted around behind my back. I was cuffed, Sarah was screaming and crying.

"NO! NOAH! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING MY NOAH!" she screamed at the police.

I told her to calm down it would be okay. Finn was freaking out, he called Burt.

I sat in the jail cell; I was dying of boredom until my cell mate got put in with me. He was huge and apparently gay. He grabbed my by the throat and pinned me against the wall. I whimpered at the contact his hand made with my dick. I was tiny compared to this guy, there wasn't a fighting chance for me, and so I just let him do it. He didn't drag it out like the other guys. He just did his business, came and threw me to the floor like a dirty dish towel. I laid there in a heap until the guard told me I made bail.

I half expected it to be Finn and Burt, but it wasn't, it was Rachel's dad, and I told the guard I'd rather stay in jail then be with his sorry ass. He told me that was no way to talk to my father. If only he knew who this guy actually was to me, maybe he wouldn't have made me go with him. When we got to Rachel's house I half expected to be dragged roughly to a bedroom. I was politely escorted past Rachel and Kurt. As soon as Kurt saw me his eyes widened. I was brought to the basement. Holy shit he's into all the kinky bondage garbage. This will be fun… I just ripped my arm away when he tried to take a hold of it. I was quickly smacked in the face and he whispered as he grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look at him, "you will be a good slave. I saved your life."

I shuddered at the word slave. Before I had a chance to realize it, I was being stripped and tied up. I was tied upside down and he gave me head. I'm not gonna lie getting head feels good from a dude or a chick so I wouldn't have been opposed to that if he weren't raping me. Anyway he did what he had to and then put me in a cage that I barely fit in. I just sat there naked until I heard someone clear their throat. Kurt. Shit as if it wasn't awkward enough that I had a choice and was shirtless in front of him. Now I'm bare assed and I don't have a choice. He giggled at my sudden attempt to cover up. He just undid the lock like it was nothing. I quickly got dressed and smashed right into my "master" I shot Kurt a glare, one that said get out while you can. He didn't mind my hint, he just charged at Mr. Berry. I grabbed Kurt and we fled up the stairs and out the door. I lifted Kurt over my shoulder cause there is no way in hell I'm getting raped for the third time in one day on his account. I ran almost all the way to his house with him there. When I put him down to take a breather he just jokingly applauded me. I shoved him and he collapsed to the ground dramatically.

When we walked into the hose Carole had the first aid kit out with in minutes of me walking through the door. She had all of my gashes fixed up and she had called me out of school tomorrow. Sweet a day of rest, but he was going to let Kurt stay with me… great humiliation and awkwardness. Anyway I went to sleep that night at 6 o'clock. I was not used to not having my princess curled up next to me, but I was extremely tired, so I pushed that thought to the back of my mind until tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I had the worst dream of my life last night. I tried so hard to wake up, but all I could think about was what they could be doing to my little princess. I saw everything from an explicit rape scene, to abuse, to just making her watch them with their sick sex games. Basically everything he had done to me, he was doing to her. I couldn't handle it and the last part was the worst. I was back at the house doing dishes, and I dropped a dish. It shattered and i tried my hardest to pick it up and I heard heavy foot steps and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He pulled me inches from his face and sneered that I would be sorry. He dragged me up the stairs and threw me into a chair in her room. He tied me to a chair and she looked at me with a look that was so questioning, I was about to answer her when he tied my mouth and punched me in the rib cage. She was scared now, he grabbed her by the wrists and locked them up at the posts. He looked back at me with an evil grin on his face. I jumped toward him and he told me i wouldn't want to do that. He pulled his pants down. She screamed for help. She saw him do this to me at least once an she heard me screaming in agony. She knew that this was going to be painful. She woldn't look at me. That sick bastard made me watch him rape her, my poor little princess. I tried like hell to get free and it didn't work. I cursed at him and the chair fell on it's side. I couldnt look away, I tried like crazy though. When he finished up he looked at me and she looked at me and I lost it, at the sight of those tears in her eyes. I tried to rip through the ropes but couldn't, I felt so defeated. That's when I woke up screaming and I was soaked with sweat.  
>Carole came running up the stairs and held me close, like a mother would do to her son, but I guess that works because I felt more a part of their family then I did of my own. But I couldn't wait until the morning. I had to go check on my princess. For Carole's sanity I took Finn with me so he could "protect me" but I would probably be doing the protecting tonight. Especially if Dan had all his card buddies over. We snuck into the house through Sarah's window; being careful as to not get caught. I wasn't surprised to see Sarah was not sleeping in her bed. I told Finn to check all the places Dan wouldn't think to go, so he didn't get hurt. I went down to my room and found Sarah sleeping in my bed. She looked so sweet laying there, perfect. I nudged her shoulder and she sprang up quick to try to get away until she realized it was me. She attacked my neck and dragged me into a hug and squeezed her arms tightly around me as if to say she would never let me go again. When we heard a crash above our heads, we jumped. I wheeled around and was on my feet, commanding Sarah to stay and darted toward Finn. When I got to him I saw Dan with Finn in a head lock screaming in his face.<br>"who do you think you are! Breaking into my house, you know I should beat you senseless!"  
>"NO!" I ran into the room and I relentlessly pulled at his arm trying to get Finn free, only to be back handed right across the face.<br>"You little piece of shit! You break into my house at 1 am with your friend! What were you trying to steal? Hm?" He shouted at me without even blinking. I started to back away and I remembered Finn. So for his sake, I looked at Danny with a tough look on my face, standing as tall as i could, trying not to show Finn how scared for his and my life I was right now. Danny started walking towards me and I stumbled backwards. I stopped when I heard foot steps coming from behind me and turned quickly to see Rachel's Dad coming up behind me. 'You've got to be kidding me! Now!' I thought to myself. Rachel's dad shuffled toward me and I tried to back away. Danny was so pissed, I could tell by the look Rachel's dad was giving me. He almost looked concerned for me. I heard Finn try to scream and before I could turn to see why, I felt one of the wooden stools crack against the back of my head and neck, hard. The last thing I recall before I lost consciousness was little feet slowly make their way over to me. It was Sarah and I knew it. I didn't even have enough strength to stay awake long enough to tell her to go back downstairs.  
>When I woke up I wasn't in my house anymore, I was on the lawn with Finn, I woke up to the sprinklers turning on and giving us a bath. I got up and looked at my watch. It's only 5 am so I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him to his feet and we made our way back to his house.<br>On our way he asked me about Sarah. I told him she was okay last time I saw her before I got knocked out and he said good. I looked at him and his eyes got shifty.  
>"Did something happen while I was passed out Finn?" I asked not sure I wanted to hear the answer.<br>"She came up when she heard you scream when you hit the ground. He told her to be a good girl and go back downstairs and she wouldn't get hurt. She didn't listen. He grabbed her and… I don't wanna say the rest."  
>"Please Finn I need to know!" I pleaded<br>He just looked at me; I got from his eyes and change in tone that he had raped her. I sat on the curb with my head in my hands and I cried, she would have been fine if it wasnt for me. And for the first time ever, that bastard got me to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn sat next to me and tried to soothe me. He pulled me into a hug and shhed me, but I cried until I heard some drunk guys making fun of us. They thought we were gay. Great just what I needed, some guys to beat the shit out of. This will make me feel amazing! I jumped up and slammed my fist into the leader's face. The rest were to drunk to fight back. So when I was finished with the one I felt much better and we walked the rest of the way to Finn's house. By the time we got there we had to get ready for school. I had to steal something to wear from Finn. I had to roll the bottom of the jeans because he is taller than me.  
>When we got to school Santana made a crude comment on Finn's weight. I'm so sick of this! I turn to her and said he may be fat, but you're ugly and he can diet. She gasped at me stunned and slapped me across the face, I didn't expect any less. I grinned as I turned around and strutted away. I was proud of myself.<br>I walked into the locker room to change for gym, and I was slammed into a locker, my bruised ribs twinged at the contact. I was wipped around and I spun into the benches in the aisle. I inhaled a little in pain. They picked me up and lifted me over their heads. I tried to squirm free and they threw me into the showers and turned it on.  
>"You made a very mean comment that hurt our friend Santana's feelings." he sneered.<br>I was sputtering trying to get out of the water long enough to get a good breath in. They were laughing until I got up and tackled through the guy in the middle. That didn't make them very happy. They started to kick me around. I tried to get up and get away which was hard because I was slipping around the floor. I was successful until I got toward the door. Coach opened the door really fast right into my face. I collapsed to the ground and held my now bleeding lip.  
>"Jesus Puckerman!" she grabbed a hold of the back of my shirt and hoisted me to my feet.<br>I was walked down to the nurse by Santana. Great that didn't add insult to injury.  
>"Puck I'm so sorry I didn't know they were gonna do this to you." she was practically crying.<br>I felt like an ass but I was pissed, "Save your bullshit for someone who cares Santana."I walked into the nurse's office.  
>I walked through the school day like a ghost. And after the shook day was over as usual I went and picked Sarah up again. We walked through town like nothing had happened. I went to my secret hide out and that's where she broke down.<br>"He did it to me, what he always does to hurt you. I screamed and cried but he wouldn't stop. Finn got him off of me and that's when I ran to Uncle Dean's house. He had Aunt Sue clean me up and give me clean clothes. I stayed there and he pinky promised that he would help me out of there." she hugged me tightly and that is when she started crying in my shoulder.  
>We stayed there for a while. Until I got a text from Finn saying that Danny was looking for me. So I brought Sarah to Uncle Dean's and went to deal with my problem.<br>When I showed up to Finn's I saw that Danny was going after Finn. That wasn't going to fly, not after all that he has done for me. I took all the oomph I could and shoved Danny on his ass. I quickly pivoted and told Finn to go inside. I told him to call Burt and find out where he was. Finn obliged and I turned around right into Danny. He scooped me over his shoulder and started to walk over to his car. I was kicking and screaming. He lost his grip on me and I fell to the concrete. I gasped for air and tried to get out of the way of his foot which came down on my chest, knocking the air right back out of me. I rolled over and fell on top of me. He punched wildly and I tunneled my way out from under him. He didn't notice until I was half way across the lawn. He caught up to me because I was walking. He turned me around and wailed me right in my cheek. I fell to the ground with that force. That's when I heard Burt screaming at Danny to get the fuck off his property or he'd call the cops. Danny started to drag me to my feet when Burt grabbed his wrist... Without the kid he added. Danny took off.  
>Burt picked me off the ground and patted my back "You okay kid?" I nodded in response.<br>I knew Danny wasn't gonna just leave it at that. He skidded back with all of his card friends. He points a gun straight for Burt. I went to tell him I'd do anything as long as he put it down. Next thing I know I'm being held at gun point. I trembled beneath his huge frame. I was terrified and I just did what he said until he went to put the gun on Finn. I stood up for Finn and I felt a shot of pain in my left shoulder. I fell to my knees and cried in agony. I bet you think he shot me... But he smashed my shoulder with the bottom of the handle. He scooped me up and whispered that he liked it when I cried. I look innocent like Sarah did when he tried to rape her. I punched him right in the face. "Don't you dare try to touch my little sister like that again you scum!"  
>He dropped me to the ground and all six of them started kicking me in the head, ribs and legs. I cried out for anyone to help. When I heard the police sirens coming down the street they all scattered except for Danny who figured if he were going to get caught he might as well beat the shit out of me until he was dragged to the car.<br>"Lay down kid," Burt made me lay there until he checked to make sure I didn't have any broken bones. He and Finn brought me into the couch and laid me down there. Until Carole cleaned me up, I like their family, so caring and warm hearted. This reminds me of the song again by flyleaf... Good song.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to school the next day only to be called down to the office. Great, what did I do now? I walk down the hallway and past the first set of window and there were two police officers. I slowly walked in, one of them put their hand on my shoulder, and I jumped back quickly. He sat me down in the principal's office.

"Son, I'm sorry, but your mother was killed in a car accident this morning." I couldn't find a reason to feel upset, I mean she wasn't really a mother after my old man died.

"What about Danny? What happened to him?" I asked calmly.

"He is in jail, from what happened yesterday." he stuttered, "but you'll be fine, you'll be placed in the custody of the very capable Andrew Berry."

"NO!" I exploded, "not him, anybody but him." I can't believe that tool bag convinced my idiot mother to leave Sarah and I to the child molester. I couldn't take it, I got up and stormed out of there.

I walked through the halls and Jack and the guys who attacked me in the locker room surrounded me.

"Not today guys, please I'm not in the mood." I spoke.

"Then you are gonna be in an even better mood when we're through with you Puckerman." Jack sneered as he grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into the bathroom. He released me with such force it sent me flying forwards; I stumbled until I lost my footing and toppled over the garbage can. He picked me up and caressed my face.

"What the hell," I tried to get past him; I can't get raped by these guys. I just can't. But they had no intension of raping me; he slammed my face into the sink. I pulled my face into my hands. I don't even care anymore that I get beat up, that's the last of my worries.

After school I ran after Rachel and when I caught up I told her about what is going on. We went to pick up Sarah together and Sarah and I packed all our stuff and we walked "home". When we got there Mr. Berry told Sarah and I to call him Andrew.

"Puck, Rachel, will you help me with something downstairs please? Sarah you can go upstairs and do your homework." He patted Sarah on the head. When we got downstairs I saw all of his sex toys and shivered. It was creepy. Andrew told me that he would not make Sarah stay here, but I had to. If I didn't he would kill Sarah. I nodded in understanding.

"Good boy," he said giving my shoulders a squeeze. 'What did I just get my self into?'

Andrew grabbed Rachel's arm and whispered something into her ear. She rapidly shook her head.

"Daddy no, not today, please." I looked at her, her lip is quivering. I looked toward Andrew who just nodded before going into a closet to dig out something out.

Rachel put her hands on my chest, and whispered in my ear "I'm scared Puck, he is getting scary now. He has a shrine dedicated to you. It's not safe for you here. You should go stay with Finn for you're…" she was cut off by him dragging her away by her hair.

"Hey! Leave her be!" I defended.

"No! Come here and keep your voice down." He signaled that it would be for Sarah's safety. I shuffled over to him.

He whispered into my ear "I want you to rape my daughter."

"No! I won't do that, not to Rachel! Finn is my best friend, I WON'T DO IT!" I shivered at the thought. The shouting earned me a smack to the side of my face. I quickly held my stinging ear. Rachel looked at me concerned; she looked at me wide eyed. Andrew took her dress off of her, by this point I had looked away. I heard little foot steps coming down the stairs. I looked at Andrew pleading that he wouldn't make her see this. He threw Rachel to the ground and yelled get dressed you whore. I jumped at the suddenness of it. I went to the stairs to meet up with Sarah to stop her in her tracks, but I wasn't quick enough. She saw all of it and her eyes widened.

"Are these toys?" she cocked her head.

"N-" I got cut off by a hand slapping across my mouth,

"Yes, yes they are sweetie" Andrew said. I shook my head under his hand.

"I wanna play Noah!" she pleaded.

"No you can't you just can't its for big kids. You're to little." I tried to sound as nice as possible.

"Just let her play Noah." Said Andrew, "Why don't you show her how to play Rachel."

We both looked at each other Andrew told Sarah he would teach her since we were being mean. He grabbed the back of my collar and shoved me forward toward the first "toy." He took my jacket off of me and slowly started to tie my arms up. I tried to get out but he smacked me across the face. Sarah screamed and ran. It must have brought back old memories. I got out, grabbed my jacket and ran after her. I saw the front door close and took off outside. It is pouring rain. I saw Sarah running across the street. I screamed after her but she couldn't hear me over the sound of the rain slamming to the ground. I jogged across the street and lost sight of Sarah. I looked and looked and realized the ledge not more than 5 steps ahead of me. I saw her rolling down like someone falling down stairs. I started running down the slope trying to catch up to her. But I couldn't run fast enough. Splash right into the water she went. She never learned how to swim. My reflexes were quicker than my thoughts because by the time I actually thought about what I needed to do, I had already kicked off my shoes and whipped my jacket to the ground and dove in after her. She was frantically slapping at the water trying to stay above it. I saw how scared she was, I felt so terrible about it too. She started to go under and my heart skipped a beat. I searched for her under the water and spotted her. I grabbed a hold of her arm and she stopped flailing. I told her to hang on tight and started to swim back toward shore. When we got to the shore she gripped around my neck tightly so she wouldn't get sucked back into the water. I stood up and walked toward my belongings. She started shivering so I wrapped my jacket around her to keep her from getting a cold.

"He reminds me of Danny, Puck, don't make me stay there." She shivered.

"Don't worry princess you will stay with Kurt and Finn for a while, okay? And I will come and visit you everyday." I whispered ever so softly.

"but why don't you stay with them too?" she whined.

"I can't sweetie, I just can't," I said strongly.

I told Andrew where I was going, to drop Sarah off and that I'd be back in a half hour the latest. When I walked into Finn's house I told him that I'd be back in the morning to get her but I couldn't leave her at my uncle's tonight and there was no way I was going to keep her at Rachel's.

The walk to Rachel's was extremely quick, and when I walked into Rachel's Andrew was watching TV. I went upstairs to Rachel's room.

"What happened after I left?" I mentioned

"Nothing actually, he just went up and sat to watch TV." She added

"**NOAH, RACHEL, GET DOWN HERE!" **Andrew hollered up the stairs to us.

We jogged down the stairs and he told us we weren't finished quite yet. Great… he escorted us down stairs to his toys. I just froze at the feel of his cold hands reaching up my shirt. I got chicken skin quickly and he chuckled. He had my shirt on the ground in no time at all. I shivered and saw Rachel staring at my "hot bod" and tired to cover up for Finn's sake. When I was forcefully pushed by the back of the neck, sending me straight to the ground I grunted and Rachel cried out. Andrew dragged me by my ankles to a mattress on the ground. I frowned a little and Rachel was shaking her head.

"Daddy please don't!" she shouted in a sing songy way as she tried to push him away from me. I told her to stop so she wouldn't get hurt, but she insisted on saving me. I don't know why, I'm really not worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

She continued to fight but he just grabbed her wrists and secured them in the cuffs above the mattress so her feet could barely reach the ground. He tugged at her pajama pants so they were around her feet. I looked away so I didn't see anything. He laid me flat on the mattress so I was staring straight up at her. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't he had a hold on my hair.

"Now," he grabbed Rachel roughly by the breast. "You have two choices. Either I do you both, or you do each other." Rachel squirmed as he started teasing her nipple. "WELL!"

I looked at Rachel who was basically pleading me to stop him.  
>"Or you and I can do it and leave Rachel out o it." I proposed.<p>

He just looked at me and shook his head. He roughly shoved his whole length into Rachel who screamed in pain. I tried to get him to stop. He looked at me.

"STOP! PLEASE! We will do it." I said standing up.

I wrapped my arms around Rachel and kissed her gently on the lips. I rubbed her shoulder s and pushed her hair behind her ear. I slowly pulled my jeans and boxers down and walked back up to her. I slowly and gingerly entered my member into her an inch at a time. She moaned in pleasure. Closing her eyes. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I started a rhythmic bounce. When her dad uncuffed her she wrapped her arms around my neck and we were still kissing passionately. We heard her dad jacking off to it. When we were done we just laid on the mattress and she rested her head on my chest "thank you," she said chest heaving with her sobs as he tried to forget her father. I rubbed her hair to calm her down lovingly.

My phone went off at two am and I jolted awake but Rachel was still sound asleep. I wiggled out from under her. The text was from Kurt, it said that Andrew had called Finn and told him what Rachel and I did. I walked upstairs to get some water while I tried to think about how this whole situation with Finn was going to play out. SHIT! I decided it would be better not to turn on all the lights seeing that Andrew was passed out on the couch. I slammed into the side table and the lamp fell and smashed on the ground. I quickly dropped to my knees to clean it up. When I heard footsteps behind me I whipped around to see Andrew standing right over me. I looked up helpless as a child. He grabbed me by the neck and shouted in my face that I should know better than to wake him up. He opened the basement door and shoved me down the stairs. I tumbled down step by step smacking on the cement floor. Rachel came rushing over to me "Puck! Puck are you okay?"  
>She rubbed my back softly. I just laid there for a little bit and then I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I still looked like hell, a big gash in the side of my head and bruises all over the place but it doesn't matter to me anymore.<p>

Rachel and I walked to Finn's house so I could pick up Sarah. And Finn dragged me aside to ask about what had happened, I told him all about it and how Rachel's dad was one of the card buddies that raped me with Danny. He just stared at me baffled; he dragged me into a hug. We have been friends since preschool so I didn't mind, I hugged him back. Sarah came running out and almost plowed me down when she hugged me. I smiled at the sight of her; my little princess.

A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Noah what happened to your head?" she brushed over my gash.

"Nothing princess, don't worry about it." I tried to get her to shrug it off, luckily it worked. We went on our merry way. When I got into school with Kurt, seeing Rachel and Finn were to busy making googly eyes at each other, Karofsky and Azimio walked straight up to us. Karofsky hoisted me over his shoulder saying he didn't think that I would ever bat for the other team. Azimio just shoved Kurt to the ground when he tried to protest and chased after us. I squirmed but couldn't get free of Karofsky's grip. He dragged me toward the football team flaunting that he had found out that I was gay. Which I am not. I protested but was silenced by the floor rushing up to make contact with my back and the back of my head. Kurt came racing into the locker room. I was just laying on the ground, many people would think by now with all that I have gone through in the past 8 years that I would have killed myself. Don't get me wrong I have thought about it, but then I think about Sarah and somehow everything looks better. I don't know how or why, but it does. I just gazed up at the ceiling, awaiting this brutal beat down from the entire football team, but it never came, I looked around and saw that they were all just standing there, waiting for something. I started to get up and realized that Kurt was nowhere to be found and neither was Karofsky. Damn it! I got up quicker than my body would have liked. But I didn't car Karofsky was twice the size of Kurt and he was bound to end up hurt. I frantically searched for them when I heard that signature squeal. I went in the direction of it and saw Karofsky was ontop of Kurt.

"And you say I am gay, Jeez Karofsky, you need to get your story straight." I chuckled. That is until I felt Azimio's massive hand connect with the back of my shirt shoving me to the ground. Karofsky was up in a matter of seconds and he was about to kick my head in. when the locker room door opened wide. 'What the hell is Sarah doing her?' I got up quickly before any of these baboons had anytime to touch my sister. And I saw the tear streaming down her face. No, no, no, this couldn't be, why, why is she crying? I scooped her up into my arms, she whispered into my ear that she saw mommy, and mommy told her that I was going to die.


End file.
